Welcome to the Party
by taggie
Summary: Terezi decides to throw a party. All the beta kids, all the beta trolls included. I suck at summaries, this is also my first fic, so please just read it! Rated T I guess for alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1

A successful young lawyer knocks on the door of the small apartment. "I'm going, no matter what you say!" comes a shout from the inside, a feminine voice. "w-whatewah, wriska! you newah listen to me anyw-way!" a man, with a thick accent (of which the lawyer cannot quite identify) answers. Apparently over their argument, they do not sense her presence, nor care to answer the door, if they had heard her. "I'm going! I'm going to see-" the female stopped as she heard the lawyer knock again. Vriska Serket went to answer, and soon, Eridan Ampora came to the door as well. They both looked out to see Terezi Pyrope, not dressed in her usual lawyer attire, but shorts and a T-shirt. "Hello Vriska, Eridan," she greeted, her voice scratchy yet endearing, "We're having a party." Both Eridan and Vriska looked shocked. Eridan trying his best to look regal, while Vriska threw her hip to one side, hands resting on her own waist, and a quizzical look on her stern features. "A party? But I was just about to go see Tav-" she was cut short by her husband. "Oh no, you w-weren't!" "You can't tell me what to do!" Vriska protested. They sure don't act much like a married couple, Terezi thought, slightly entertained. "Hey! Guys!" she said, catching their attention once again. "A party! Don't you think you two need to just go out, get drunk, and forget that you-hate-each-other-and-are-only-still-together-be cause-of-feferi thing?" Terezi reminded them, gesturing to the sleeping six-year-old on the couch of the apartment. "Wouldn't that be nice?" "Yeah, I guess." Vriska and Eridan agreed, looking over at little Fef. "Great! The party's tomorrow at my place! Bring food, arrive as early as you'd like. Bye now!"

Terezi continued to her next 'victim's' house. She knocked, and after a while, Karkat Vantas answered the door. He groaned. "I'm not in the mood." he said, then shut the door in her face. The blind girl rapped her knuckles against the wood, and when he didn't answer, she went outside, climbed a tree, and opened his window, ducking into the second floor of his house. Skillfully, she felt her way down the stairs, to find Karkat standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips. "How did I know you'd pull something like this?" he asked, narrowing his gray eyes slightly. "Uhh, because you know me so well?" Terezi suggested, smiling slightly. "Yeah, something like that." he grumbled. "But-" "Buuuuut you love me anyway?" Terezi interrupted, her smile spreading, and even Karkat couldn't help but crack a smile. "Yeah, yeah I do. But you're still crazy."

After watching a movie together, Terezi alerted Karkat about the party, and then left, after making him promise to show. Karkat invited his best friends, Dave, Sollux, Kanaya, and Gamzee, and Dave invited Jade, Rose, and John, Sollux invited Aradia (who invited Equius), Kanaya invited Nepeta (who invited Tavros for Vriska). In the end, everybody showed up to the party at Terezi's house. Terezi's house was rather large, due to her parentage, The Neophyte Redglare, who was a very famous lawyer, never lost a case, not once. Terezi had a sister, but Latula was probably out. She always had better things to do, actually, Terezi barely saw (or heard from, rather) her, now that she thought about it.

The first to arrive was Vriska, carrying little Feferi, and Eridan following close behind. "We couldn't find a sitter," Vriska explained. Next was Jade, Rose, Dave, and John. "I brought brownies!" Jade announced, holding up a giant dinnerplate stacked with brownies, as everyone looked over to behold it. Terezi looked straight in front of her, as always. "Yeah, you can set that in the kitchen. Thanks, Jade." she said. Jade smiled widely, and bustled into the kitchen, closely followed by John and Dave, who each wanted a brownie. Correction, brownies.

Next was Aradia and Sollux, followed by Kanaya, then Karkat. John, Jade, Rose, and Dave were all sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, taking up all the space. Kanaya chose to stand, looking especially pretty, and amazingly regal. Aradia and Sollux settled on the coffee table. Next to arrive was Equius, who sat down near Sollux and Aradia, as if trying to be near them without being seen, and Nepeta sat beside him, a small smile on the short girl's face. Gamzee came alone, choosing to sit in the middle of the room, for reasons unknown. As John finished his seventh brownie, Tavros, the cripple, wheeled in. Aradia helped him inside, which Equius, Sollux, and Vriska all were not happy about, for reasons only they knew.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" Terezi announced a little later once everyone had arrived. "Dave, cue the drinks!" Dave smiled a bit, even through his stoic composure, and gave a curt nod, then set two six packs of beer and at least six bottles of wine on the table. "But-" Jade began, but didn't get to finish, as Dave shoved a can of fanta (fanta orange, that is) into her hand. "I didn't forget," he said, seemingly pleased with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Vriska was wasted, and Eridan had to take Fef away from her. After Vriska came Dave, and that was it. Vriska and Dave were enough to handle, everyone agreed. Tavros just sat there, silently watching Vriska argue with Aradia about something or another, he really didn't know. Vriska's normally clear way of speaking was slurred, and eventually, Eridan decided that it was time to go. He tried to get Vriska to leave, too, but she protested. "I'm the life of the party!" she complained. Eridan shrugged and took Feferi, then left, going home. Vriska then settled next to Tavros, who blinked at her blankly, "uhh…." Vriska eventually struck up a conversation, but after a while, she passed out. Kanaya's face was contorted into the utmost horrified look a lady such as herself could muster. The lady's lips were curled back slightly, revealing shiny, white, unusually sharp canines, which Terezi always compared to vampire fangs. The corners of her lips were curled down, and her eyebrows scrunched together. Between her eyebrows and her half-lidded eyes, the glint of her beautiful green eyes was almost completely hidden. Karkat's expression was slacked, and he was pretty relaxed, just sitting back and enjoying the show. Terezi had a giant bowl in her lap, which was filled to the brim with cherries. She would occasionally pluck one from the pile and pop it into her mouth, as somebody watching a movie might eat popcorn. Gamzee's mouth hung open slightly. No, actually, he'd fallen asleep. His lips were parted, and occasionally, a snore would escape his throat. His head hung back, but he was miraculously still in a sitting position.

Sollux was watching, a smile gracing his lips. Sollux seemed to be viewing everything at once, and he probably was, the weirdo. He eventually got bored and took his phone out, typing faster than the eyes could see. Aradia blinked at him, and then sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Remind me never to come to a party again?" she whispered, but received no answer. She didn't know why she expected the ceiling to answer, but then again, Dave was talking to a lamp. Terezi was absolutely hysterically cackling, at Dave, Aradia guessed.

Equius was quiet, just listening. At one point, he went to get a cup of milk. Just as he picked up the glass to pour in the milk, the cup shattered, leaving shards of glass everywhere. "Fiddlesticks," he muttered. Nepeta, with her enhanced hearing soon came to investigate. "Hey, Equi- ow!" she shrieked, jumping away from the glass that had cut her, trailing blood. Hmm…Why didn't Jade hear the sound, too? Let's go find out!

Over time, John, Dave, and Rose had eaten all the brownies subconsciously, and Jade reached down for one before realizing that they were all gone. "Aww crap!"


End file.
